Change
by Keteknyakai
Summary: Chanyeol pintar bersembunyi dan Kyungsoo diam di dalam rasa penasaran sampai dia tahu kebenarannya. (chansoo;exo;boyxboy)


Kyungsoo memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan buku tebal di atas mejanya dari pada mencoba mengorek apa yang disembunyikan Chanyeol darinya. Dia penasaran, tentu saja karena demi apapun juga tidak ada yang tidak akan penasaran kalau kekasihmu menyimpan rahasia yang tidak kau ketahui. Untuk suatu hal, Kyungsoo lebih baik memendam dulu rasa penasarannya karena tidak mau menyulut amarah Chanyeol setelah mereka bertengkar kemarin malam.

Malam ini hujan deras dan bau tanah basah menguar memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Kyungsoo sengaja tidak menutup jendelanya karena dia suka baunya. Dia akan menyibukkan diri dengan membuat kopi atau sekedar baca buku ensiklopedia atau buku kamus. Bukan tidak mungkin baginya kalau separuh waktu selama dia hidup dipakai untuk membaca.

Sampai ada suatu cerita pendek lewat di layar laptopnya setelah dia selesai dengan bukunya. Dan yang bisa ia simpulkan dari isi cerita itu ialah:

Perasaan manusia itu dinamis.

Orang-orang berubah, perasaan juga berubah.

Kyungsoo diam dulu lalu tertawa kecil dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tawanya malah terdengar seperti ringisan miris yang sedikit menyedihkan.

Ia merasa kalau Chanyeol berubah, tapi perasaannya pada Kyungsoo tidak berubah'kan?

Kemungkinan yang ada di kepalanya dia tepis jauh-jauh lalu dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya; mengusir prasangka yang baru saja hinggap.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan Kyungsoo tidak perlu melongok untuk tahu siapa itu karena dia sudah tahu siapa yang akan datang—pulang di larut malam serta hujan seperti ini.

"Sudah makan?" Kyungsoo tanya dan Chanyeol mengangguk dengan malas. Wajahnya kelihatan lelah, jadi Kyungsoo maklumi untuk ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini.

"Mau kubuatkan kopi?" Ditanya lagi dan Chanyeol langsung meraung keras. Untuk beberapa saat dia kelihatan seperti orang yang kerasukan.

Kyungsoo diam dalam keterkejutan, matanya tampak berair dan dia mencoba keras untuk tidak menutupi mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya. Chanyeol selalu bersikap seperti ini kepadanya belakangan ini.

Sampai Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bertanya pada suatu malam saat mereka hendak pergi dari alam sadar.

"Apakah ada orang selain aku, Chanyeol?" Nadanya dibuat lebih hati-hati agar Chanyeol tidak tersinggung atau marah. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tersinggung dan juga marah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Dingin.

"Kau berpikir aku punya yang lain?" Chanyeol menoleh ke samping dengan tatapan tajam juga suara dingin yang menusuk. Dia tampak marah juga lelah.

"Aku lelah, Kyungsoo, tolong jangan tanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam diam. Dia memejamkan matanya kemudian dan menahan sesak di dadanya agar tidak memuncak dan berakhir dengan anakan sungai di wajahnya.

Tapi, seberapa kerasnya dia mencoba untuk tidak memuncak dan diam tetap saja dia tidak bisa diam. Kyungsoo pulang dengan air mata setelah berencana pergi ke supermarket. Diperjalanan dia bisa lihat sepasang kekasih yang akrab tengah berangkulan dan bersenda gurau. Kyungsoo kenal salah satunya. Dan Apa yang ia takutkan akhirnya terjadi juga. Kyungsoo lebih memilih berbalik dan melangkah untuk pulang lalu menangis di dalam kamar dengan sepi yang menemaninya.

Tidak ada yang tahu Chanyeol pulang jam berapa karena Kyungsoo langsung mendapati laki-laki itu sudah ada di sebelahnya dengan napas yang teratur juga rambut berantakan. Dia diam untuk menatap lekat-lekat wajah kekasihnya lalu tersenyum manis. Tidak ada orang setampan ini dan semenawan ini. Kyungsoo setuju untuk mengutamakan hatinya dengan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyapu anakan rambut yang jatuh pada dahi Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu tampak akan terbangun tapi usapan Kyungsoo berhasil untuk tidak jadi pergi dari alam bawah sadar.

"Ayo berpisah, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo berusaha menahan getaran suaranya dengan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tangannya sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku ensiklopedia sedangkan matanya sudah buram untuk membaca satu atau dua kata dalam halaman tersebut.

Chanyeol menoleh padanya yang duduk di atas kursi meja makan dan tertawa seakan-akan yang dikatakan Kyungsoo adalah sebuah lelucon lucu untuk mengakhiri harinya yang melelahkan. Kesimpulannya apa yang mengikat mereka saat ini adalah sebuah lelucon bagi Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bahkan sudah memikirkan kata-katamu sebelumnya?" Chanyeol masih tertawa dan matanya tampak berair karena terlalu keras tertawa.

"Apakah aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Kyungsoo bergetar dan dia tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis.

"Apakah kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa wanita yang kau rangkul setiap malam sebelum pulang ke rumah?"

"Oh bahkan apakah ini bisa disebut sebuah rumah?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan dia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang duduk di karpet di depan coffee table.

"Apakah menurutmu ini hanya lelucon, Chanyeol? Kau bahkan sering berbohong juga banyak menyimpan rahasia tanpa mau memberitahuku. Apakah aku ada artinya bagimu? Bukannya aku hanya pajangan yang kau butuhkan saat kau pulang bekerja untuk kau peluk sepanjang malam dan berganti lagi saat siang harinya?"

Chanyeol bungkam.

"Manusia itu dinamis, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo memulai lagi. Dia menyeringai kecil setelah menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Jadi kita akhiri saja agar aku bisa berkembang dari pada diam saja saat kau bodohi."

Mereka berpisah setelah sama-sama setuju. Tidak ada kata-kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol untuk terakhir kalinya saat Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pindah dari apartemen mereka dan hidup sendiri di Jepang; memulai hidup baru.

Tapi malah sekarang Chanyeol yang berantakan. Hidupnya berantakan saat tidak lagi mendapati Kyungsoo menunggunya di meja makan dengan buku ensiklopedia yang menyebalkan atau buku kamus tebal yang sama menyebalkannya.

Things change, people change, feelings change too.

end:3

ps; silahkan dengerin lagunya PARTYNEXTDOOR yang Come And See Me karena aku terinspirasi dari sana~ heheh3 aku juga terinspirasi dari ffnya rinkarin yang Et Cetera pairnya SeungHan SVT heheheh3


End file.
